


Coming Clean

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Monk has something to tell the people close to him.





	Coming Clean

“What do you need Monk? - I’m busy.”

“Captain. I-I’m bi.”

“You’re what?”

“I’m bi - attracted to both women and men. It’s quite common, actually many people think that it’s impossible to be completely straight or-”

“Monk - why are you telling me this?”

“We’re close. I just thought you should know.”

“Alright - here’s what’s going to happen - I’m going to pretend that we never had this conversation. You will not tell anyone else on the force, ever, that you are… queer. Got that?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Now, Monk, could you look over this case for me? I’m a little stuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment I did to try to write an interaction only using dialogue. I did write some stuff for other characters however this was the only good one haha. Might add more characters in other chapters?


End file.
